


Alone

by 8ats



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been so long since Alphonse has left the house. Ed wonders what he did wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> in progress

Blue skies. Bright, luscious green trees, and nice weather to tie it all up. Although, he was only looking through glass - trapped inside of a room with nothing to do. He just lay back, breathing contently, easily hiding his worry in case someone were to enter. His body was tense - but it would probably be overlooked considering when wasn't he? Edward Elric, always worrying about someone, or something - when was he ever truly relaxed? He shakes his head as he sighs, feeling his chest rise and fall with ease. He felt alone, that was probably the main deal - he didn't really know what to do. He was in a deep state of depression recently, the colonel having been breathing down his throat mission after mission. Ed was always left with sore, aching muscles and an angry brother to deal with by the time he got home - you think someone would be a little thankful when you get their body back for them - but of course, that isn't something he should be mad about. He runs his tongue over his teeth, looking at the ceiling and thinking..

It's only been so long since Alphonse has left the house. Ed wonders what he did wrong.

What did he do, anyways? Was it anything out of the ordinary? He shakes his head - no, he hasn't done anything specifically stupid lately, no. He ponders, trying to figure it out - maybe Al's just over thought something old and meaningless and is taking it out on Ed because he wants to prove a point? He's lost in thought, some sort of odd trance, but he snaps back into reality when the phone rings. He gets up from the bed, holding his head due to sudden dizziness, but makes his way over to his vibrating cellphone and he looks at the name on the screen. Winry. He answers.

"Yeah?"

"Ed, Al just left. He says he's heading to Xing."

"Wait.. What?" He nearly shuts down - no, he does. He slips down to the floor with a sudden thud, and he rubs his tired eyes. "Al... went to  your house? So soon? And then.. he.."

"I don't know what's gotten into him, Edward, but I doubt you'll be able to catch him in time... I tried calling Ling but.. he didn't pick up. He's probably very busy." Ed nods, and although Winry can't see him, she supposes he has - she knows him well by now and she isn't surprised he forgets to say things aloud instead of act them out when they're talking on the phone.

"Look, since I'd have to head that way to get to Xing in the first place, I'll be stopping by for a visit. Al only left a few days ago, he can't be that far.. I don't think, anyways. See if anyone from the military's seen him around, I gotta pack." Usually Winry would protest, but she knows Ed already has his mind set to it - he probably hasn't had a thing to do for the last few days besides be dragged around by the colonel, so she decides that okay, yes, she's going to fix up his room for him and  patiently wait for him to get there, because that's all she has the power to do. She hangs up, and Ed's already storming over to his dresser, frantic, pulling out as many casual clothes as he can and scrambling to find a suitcase. It's then when the phone rings again, right when he finds one, and he's a lot more worked up than he oughta be. He answers with a heated "Hello," but gets a sour tone of voice back at him when he realizes who it is.  
  
"You shouldn't speak to your superiors that way, Fullmetal. Winry told me what happened, and you need to calm down, firstly - that is, if you're even capable of doing so," he chuckles slightly and sighs, going back to being serious. "Look, Alphonse is going to be fine."


End file.
